


Endings Are Just New Beginnings

by FangirlTrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/FangirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca never though she would have someone that would flip her world upside down and leave an imprint on her heart as deep as Chloe has, she didn't even notice that Chloe had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatever_im_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/gifts).



> Prompt from http://whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com/ - Beca and Jesse break up and then Beca and Chloe have sex.

It was just another day on campus, another class she didn’t want to be going to and another lunch time date with Jesse that she was starting to dread as much as classes. He’s her boyfriend she should be looking forward to seeing him, not trying to think of excuses to get out of lunch together or missing having Bella’s practice as a good way to spend selective time with him only.

I mean she thought he was a great friend and loved just hanging out with him but they’re in a relationship that means romantic dates, kisses, cuddling and sex. It just it didn’t feel right, she wasn’t having fun; she was tolerating it. Jesse was fun at times and safe, that’s the main thing, no chance of drama or in her sense pain. No chance of falling to hard and getting too hurt.

I mean he wasn’t mean or rude when she cancelled on him, he’s good that way. He doesn’t have a go at her if she’s not fully there; I mean it’s not her fault if her mind just wanders. It happens in the moments where their relationship crosses the boundary of friends to lovers. When he holders and makes love to her, she just floats away in her own little world, it’s one of those things, can’t be helped.

The first time it happens it is by complete accident, Jesse is on top of her kissing at her neck and thrusting into her, murmuring encouragement into her ear and suddenly it's Chloe's voice she’s hearing muttering words of passion into her skin. As soon as it’s over and she comprehends what’s happened she knows, she’s screwed. From there it grows, every time her and Jesse sleep together, she hears, feels, imagines its Chloe. It’s Chloe’s lips being dragged along the length of her body, Chloe’s hands caressing her breasts, Chloe panting into her ear and Chloe’s body pressing hers down into the mattress.

It was bound to happen she knows that, one day it would just happen, just because she knew it would happen doesn’t mean she was prepared though and right now she really wishes she had been. Jesse had been kissing his way down her body, heading straight for her core, his lips leaving a path down her chest and it just happened. The name just escaped her lips; she couldn’t stop it “Chloe” she murmured “Oh Chlo...”

Jesse tensed suddenly, freezing in his tracks and pulling away from her. Shit. Shit. Beca chanted in her head, what the fuck had she done. No drama she wanted no drama but here she was saying another person’s name during sex. Because that won’t create drama will it Beca. She’s an idiot. A giant idiot. What does she do, does she pretended it didn’t happen, like she’s that good a liar. Oh fuck. She’s screwed.

“What the fuck?” Jesse asked. “Did you just say Chloe’s name?” Beca couldn’t even make eye contact. She just laid there, eyes squeezed together. Wishing a black hole would just come and swallow her up. She knew she’d have to come clean, explain everything to him. All her fears, doubts and true feelings for him. She peeled her eyes open, he was still sat their eyes wide in shock and sat back on his heels. She quickly glanced away from him and scrambled out of bed quickly finding her underwear and pulling it on her, she through her shirt on as well and sat on the edge of the bed. Jesse had moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheet over him he was just sat there staring at her. She had to speak had to say something.

“Erm...” Beca uttered. “I’m sorry Jess. I don’t know what to say. I mean on some level I thought you knew that I wasn’t always there during sex.” She raised her head to look at his face.

Jesse’s voice croaked. “Well yeah Bec’s, but Chloe, you’ve been thinking about Chloe, your best friend the person you spend all your time with. Her?” He paused. “I mean do you like her, like, like like her? Do you want to be going on dates with her instead of me?”

Beca glanced down at her now fidgeting hands, “I don’t know, I mean she’s my friend, I haven’t really thought about it.”

“Did you ever even like me?” Jesse quickly asked, he looked nervous. Like I was a bomb just waiting to make his heart vaporise.

“What? Yeah of course Jesse, it’s just I don’t know, you’re a great friend and I like hanging out with you, but I don’t know. You were like the safe option.”

“Thanks, that makes me feel so special Beca. I was safe and ok to tolerate. I don’t think anyone’s ever complimented me like you do.”

“I’m sorry Jesse; I thought you at least deserved the truth.” She didn’t want this to effect whatever they could scrape together of a friendship after this.

“I’m sorry, I just you know, I really like you Beca. I thought we were good and now you say this and...”

“We’re over?” Beca asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah I guess” Jesse muttered. They couldn’t meet each other’s eyes, Jesse felt the bed shift, and he quickly peered over to where Beca had been sat. She had got up and was pulling her jeans on and gathering her stuff that was scattered around his room.

“I’m sorry for what it’s worth” Beca said, “I hope that we can still be friends, I know it might take a while but you were a good friend and I wouldn’t want to lose that.

“Yeah, just give me time okay.”

“Yeah of course” Beca was near the door now. “I’ll see you around okay.” She reached for the door handle and opened the door.

“Wait. Beca.”


	2. The Realization

She hadn’t been expecting that. He had actually told her to think about her feelings for Chloe and if they were genuine then she should speak to her about them. Wow, she was expecting, well she doesn’t know what she was expecting but it definitely was not that. She had nodded then quickly escaped across the quad heading straight for her dorm, she would quickly nip in dump her bag and laptop - that had been with her when she went to Jesse's - grab her wash stuff and head straight for a nice relaxing warm shower, maybe that would help clear her thoughts.

 

God could she have been more wrong, the whole world seemed to be against her, on her way to the showers she heard Chloe talking to someone nearby and made a hasty detour in the opposite direction. When she finally got to the showers, they were empty so she pulled out her phone, opened the music app and quickly hit play wanting to listen to some music whilst she showered, music always seemed to relax her in a special way; but no, the day was obviously against her as Titanium by David Guetta came blasting through her phone speaker. Let’s see shall we on one trip to the showers, she had almost run into Chloe, listened to Chloe’s ‘Lady Jam’ whilst in the showers and yes, she was in the same cubicle which little miss no sense of personal space had accosted her in, the second, yes second, time they had met; Chloe was most definitely on her mind now.

 

Chloe was just a friend wasn’t she, Beca thought to herself. I mean yes they were close and she does pull information out of her better than anyone else ever has, she just well, she’s Chloe, her best friend. That was it wasn’t it, friends nothing more, but, well they were the late night hangout sessions that turned into sleepovers when Chloe declared that it was too late for either to go back to their room so they would just bunk together for the night. They had more often than not turned into cuddle sessions when they awoke in the morning to find each other’s body wrapped around each other. Even if Beca woke up feeling like that was the best night sleep she’d ever had, she was never going to admit it, that she felt comfortable and happy and protected with Chloe’s arms wrapped around her and Chloe’s body pressed up against hers.

 

Quickly turning the water on a spray of heat hit her body, it felt soothing, maybe if she stayed under the water for long enough it wash away her bad day away and everything would go back to normal. Like that could happen now, but why now? Why today? She wasn’t ready for this, not prepared at all; her own mind was driving itself crazy cause she couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on. Did she even want that, did she think that being with Jesse was one of her best decisions, no it wasn’t it was something she wishes she could change, if she could just change the way the day had gone. She was such a dick, she hurt Jesse, she didn’t plan on that happening, and she didn’t plan any of this. How did she think that in the end no one would get hurt? If she had just sat Jesse down and explained that would have been better than this, it definitely would have been right? Oh god if the clock could just turn back, she could do this whole day over. But then maybe she would have never realized the true depth of her feelings for Chloe.

 

“Oh fuck” Beca uttered.

 

She had totally fallen for her best friend hadn’t she, I mean it wasn’t a surprise that it was a girl, she’d never ruled off falling for someone of the same sex, she just hadn’t expected to not realize it happening, you think it would have clicked in her head. ‘Like hey dude, yeah when you picture your best friend during sex and wish it was her fucking you into the mattress, guess what? It means you like her.’ She was such an idiot and she knew it. Hitting off the water she quickly grabbed her towel and began drying herself off. Quickly getting re-dressed she grabbed her wash stuff and headed back across campus, luckily she it was quite late now so it was quiet about and she didn’t run into anyone, she wasn’t really in the mood for talking.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting to sleep that night wasn’t easy, her mind was clouded with thoughts of Chloe, what did she do, did she do anything at all, did she tell her, would Chloe even want to be with her, did Chloe even think of women in that way, did she think of her in that way? It was a good job she didn’t have a class or Bella’s rehearsal tomorrow, what kind of example would she be setting as captain if she was too tired to even focus, or is it too tired to focus on the right things like the actual Bella’s and not just the ridiculously cute red head.

 

Beca needed to do something she needed to come to some kind of conclusion of her feelings or she would never sleep at this rate. Reaching onto her nightstand she grabbed her headphones and slipped them on, maybe music would help her make some kind of decision. With music now pumping through her veins, she began to relax and tension eased her body, as music spurred on her imagination and she led there imagining a future that could be: early mornings, lazy lie ins, romantic dates, late night cuddles, passionate love making all with Chloe. Chloe. Could she do this, could she actually date her, god she wanted it, but what if it just messed everything up, they were good, they were comfortable with each other and she was happy as Chloe’s friend. She could be happier though.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Beca grabbed her phone unlocked the screen, pulled up messages and quickly sent a text to Chloe.

Beca: Tomorrow, Coffee?

Chloe quickly replied.

Chloe: Sure, 10am okay?

Beca: Yeah...It’s a date.

Suddenly getting nervous Beca began regretting sending that last text. Why did she have to put that?

Chloe: A date? You asking me out Miss Mitchell? haha, you’re so adorable

Beca: Hey! I’m not adorable, don’t be mean. And yeah, so what if I was...

A bubble appeared indicating that Chloe was typing, Beca waited but no reply came. She quickly shot Chloe a message before she had time to reply.

Beca: Talk tomorrow okay. Night Chlo x

Not waiting for a reply Beca quickly locked her phone and took her headphones off, rolled over and settled in for a restless night. Like pulling a band aid off that's what it was supposed to be right, she’d done the spur of the moment thing. Oh god what has she done.

 

 

 


End file.
